Trust doesn't come by itself
by May-The-Wolf-Girl
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts for his fith year, a hidden legacy and a year full of trouble, fun and maybe even Love is waiting for him. This year Harry will experience a change that will turn everything around. Sequel to If you have hope, all is not lost.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter, all rights go to their respective owners.

AU: I am so sorry it took me so long to get the sequel out, but school is really busy right now. In a bout a week I will have better time so I will try to update quicker.

Well this is the sequel to my Hope story, the series is called Hope, Trust and so much more. This is part is called Trust.

****************************************Story*******************************

**To trust oneself**

Harry's heart was beating rapidly, he was running through the forbidden forest. He was not sure exactly what he was running from or till, but it felt like it was important. He came to a sudden halt when he reached a beautiful clearing with a pond in the middle. A beautiful creature was sitting there with his feat in the water twisting a pretty green lily between his fingers.

He did not know how long he just stood there staring, but suddenly the creature turned and Harry gasped in shock. He was quite beautiful, he had a smal fragile looking body, with pale skin and full red lips. He was not much taller if taller at all than harry. He had slightly pointed ears and his long shoulder long hair was pulled back into a ponytail. None of that was why he gasped. The creature had sharp animal like eyes, but the color was what shocked them the most. They where so familiar, they where a clear and bright emerald green , it was the same eyes he looked into every day.

Harry did not know what to think. It was not possible, that creature was not human, it could not be him. The creature smirked at him and Harry almost envied him his self security.

"my, my, it seems like you have finally found your way here." The creature looked him over and sighed. "it seems like we have quite a large job before us. But it seems like you have already accepted me" the creature Harry almost purred.

Harry did not know what to say, was this that strong side of him, the one he had felt when dealing with the Weasleys. "H... how are..." he did not know how to voice his question.

"How am I you?" creature Harry finished for him. Harry only nodded and creaute Harry smiled again. "Well I am a part of you, your creature part, as I guess one of our parents where a either a full creature or a part one. I was supposed to wake up on your 17th birthday, but seeing as you went through so much I was awoken early. I am you so I don't know much more than you, you should ask Dad and uncle Moony, they can probably help us." Harry nodded.

Creature Harry smiled. "We won't stay like this forever. The only reason we seem like to different beings now is because you do not fully trust me, once you do we will merge and you will be whole and stronger."

Harry thought it over and knew his creature side was right. It was not just that he did not trust others, he did not trust him self. He knew he needed to work on that, but it was hard.

Before he could think more about it he heard a sound behind him and he looked up. There was a lot of shadows he backed up.

"Don't be afraid, they are also a part of you..." creature him didn't get further before Harry heard running behind him, he turned and felt his heart jumped, he could not see which creature it was but it was coming right at him, he lifted his hands to shield himself, but the creature went straight through and into his chest.

Harry awoke with a gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry for the long wait. Please review and tell me what you think, what you like and dislike and what you want me to write about:-)

Does anyone have any ideas on how Harry and Luna should meet now that Ginny is not their friend any longer?

This story will not completely follow the fifth book but some adventures and happenings might be similar.

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to the Harry Potter stories; all rights go to their respective owners.

"_hahaha" Fred speaking" Only when they are speaking together_

"_hahaha" George speaking: Only when they are speaking together_

"_**shhh" Parselthounge.**_

*********************************Story**************************************

Harry tried to calm his breathing. It had been such a real dream. He looked around the compartment and smiled reassuringly to his friends. All three of them where bent over him worry etching their faces. "Don't worry it was just a strange dream. I'm fine now." He saw that they did not completely believe him, but it seemed like they where letting it go.

"So do you look forwards to being back at Hogwarts, i wonder who our new DADA teacher is. I hope it is someone good this time and not another bad one. And i really hope we do not have another dangerous adventure this year, we really can not afford to. This is our OWL year you know..." The twins and Harry shared a look.

"Wow, wow. Calm down 'Mione. We get it. Yes we are happy to be back, we do not know who the new teacher is and yes we too hope it will be a good one and we totally agree that you should keep away from the dangerous adventures." The twins smiled cheekily at her.

"_Actually"_ Fred said with a dangerous smile.

"_We have a good "_ "_idea of how" "__to do that." __ "Yes we have" "__decided to" "__take young Harry" "__under our wings" __"this year" "__to teach him"__ "the noble way" _

They bowed and said in total sync.

"of the pranksters."

Harry giggled cutely and rolled his eyes. He wondered how they would react, when they notices who the new teachers was. Then he wondered if he should tell them who the marauders actually were. He looked over at his three friends and felt his heart thump he was so happy to have such great friends.

Harry sighed if really was great to know that he would soon be back at Hogwarts, soon he would be able to fly again and... "Do any of you know who the new Quidditch captain is?" he had totally forgotten that Wood was done. It seemed like the twins had forgotten it.

"That's true, old Ollie isn't here anymore is he." Fred said and looked over at his twin, "I have not heard from anyone from the team." George nodded.

"Me neither" harry said and got a thoughtful look on his face. "Maybe they want to surprise us, certainly someone has to be the new captain right?" the twins nodded in agreement. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Boys" she mumbled fondly. Harry and the twins looked over on her and smirked.

"So 'Mione," Harry decided to change the subject so that she wouldn't feel left out. "I kind of want to learn ancient runes and Arithmancy. Could I borrow your notes, so that i can self study?" He looked at her with puppy eyes and he saw her melt.

"Of course Harry," she smiled at him. "But remember that your other studies come first." She gave him a stern glare and he bowed his head in agreement. He gave the twins a glare as they snickered at him.

"Oh shut it" he mumbled. "You should try slacking of when 'Mione is around you would be scared to..." Hermione gave a startled gasp and her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Harry I am so sorry" her tears overflowed and Harry just stood there confused, what did she start crying from. "Are you really afraid of me, i, i am so, so sorry." Harry moved to her and hugged her.

"Hey, hey, i was joking, of course i am not afraid of you" he stroked her back and whispered comforting words to her.

****************AN***************

Sorry, I will try to make it longer the next time, but I am super busy at school right now. Please review and tell me what you think and what you want me to write about.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: i can not apologize enough. I wrote almost the whole chapter a month ago, but it disappeared. Then I had tests and stuff at school so I have been super busy. This chapter will be quite short but I will try to make them longer from now on. My exams are coming up so it will probably take a while before I update again. Again I cannot apologize enough. Please read and review. And tell me what you think, and what you want to happen next.

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter. All rights go to their respective owners.

_Story_-

Harry felt his heart rise in his chest when he entered the Great Hall. It was only now he realized how much he had missed Hogwarts, even though this was the least he had ever missed it before. He looked up at the head table and smiled gently at his godfather and uncle. It seemed like his friends still had not noticed them, and he could hardly wait until they did.

He quickly looked away as to not alert his friends. He let his eyes glide over the Gryffindor table and led his friends towards the far end, the part closest to the head table. "Hiya Harry," Harry almost jumped out of his skin. He had not noticed that Neville was sitting there.

"Hi Nev, How was your holiday?" Harry smiled gently to him and sat down opposite him. He still was not completely comfortable with sitting beside someone other than Fred, George and 'Mione. On another note, he had always regretted not spending more time with the kindhearted boy.

"It was kinda great. My gran has let up on some of the pressure. I think it might be because of the horrible things that happened to you actually. She said she would rather have me as I am now, than not have me at all. She also wanted me to tell you that we believe you and that we stand beside you and the headmaster. Not the foolish joke of a minister." Neville smiled nervously at him and Harry returned an embarrassed one. He felt so relieved. Even though he had not really thought much about it he had been worried about whether or not his friends would believe him.

"Thanks Nev, I appreciate it." Before he could say anything else Hermione hushed him as the headmaster stood up to speak. Harry readied himself; this was going to be so much fun.

"Welcome to a new school year. I know you are all hungry so I will make this short so you can all fed and water yourselves. As always a list of forbidden things are hanging in the hall. The forbidden forest…" His eyes twinkled at the twins, Hermione and Harry. "…Are as its name suggests forbidden. Now over to something more fun. This year Hogwarts will have a dueling class. This will be lead by Sirius Black…" He got no further as a collective gasp went through the room. All heads snapped to Sirius there he sat smirking beside Remus.

Harry could not help but to giggle of the faces his friends made. However his amusement did not last long. For suddenly the whole Ravenclaw table stood up and a voice rang through the hall. "how could you professor. He will surely kill or harm Harry." On a closer look Harry recognized Cho Chang. He also noticed that he must have gotten over his crush, for the only thing he felt towards her now, was irritation. It became clear that she was not the only one who thought as she did as you soon could here voices upon voices with agreeing murmurs. Suddenly several students stood up and pointed their wants at his Paddy and Harry felt panic grab him. He stood up and shouted at them to stop, but their voices where louder than his. He felt panic sink over him, but after what happened on the train his stronger side was closer to the surface and he knew he had to do something before someone harmed his paddy.

He sprang up and in just a couple of strides he was standing with his arms spread out in front of Sirius. "Stop it, just stop it. Siri hasn't done anything wrong so leave him alone." He felt Sirius hand on his shoulder and he felt his courage rise some more.

"Calm down pup. All is well. They could never harm me, we are all safe." He felt himself calm down again. Siri was safe. Of course he was. These where students, Siri was safe. He let his eyes glide over them and saw that they all had the same goobsmacked looks on their faces. He felt him self blush and he moved backwards towards his Paddy. He looked up at Sirius and got an encouraging nod back. He sucked his breath in and prepared himself. This was not the time to be a coward.

"Siri is my godfather. He does not want to kill me, or in any way harm me. Neither did he betray my parents or break out of Azkaban to kill me. He was never and will never be one of Voldemorts servants." He gave the other students a stern glare. "If I hear that anyone has done anything to my godfather, YOU, WILL, HAVE, TO, DEAL, WITH ME!" When he was sure he had gotten his message through he calmly went back to his seat.

Dumbledore figured it would be wise to continue his speech before the students got their wits back. "And with that said. I would also like to welcome Remus Lupin back as the DADA professor. That was all please tuck in." he clapped his hands and the plates filled with food. Before any of the students could actually follow what was going on.

Harry smiled thankfully at his Headmaster before he turned to his friends. This it would take some time to explain.

There is a Poll on my profile on the role Severus Snape will play in the story. Please vote….


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry, it took me so long to update. Seeing as my summer break has started I might be able to update sooner, but I also have a job so I might not. His was written between my exams so it is not too great. I will perhaps rewrite it later if I get too many complains.

This chapter is dedicated to V. L. Crawford as it was from this kind reviewer I got the idea of a bullying Cho Chang and how Luna and Harry should meet. So a thousand thanks to you and I hope you all will enjoy this chapter. (And that it doesn't suck too much:-D)

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter; all rights go to their respective owners.

-Story-

Life at Hogwarts didn't chance much, Harry thought to himself as he walked the halls towards the dungeons. Two weeks had passed since the incident in the great hall and his schoolmates had reacted almost exactly like he had imagined they would. Some had reacted with awe, some with distaste, some hate and others fear. Those who hated and feared him showed it by bullying and trying to harm him, those who looked upon him with awe would act the same way the students had done when he first entered Hogwarts.

The bullying and the point that some students tried to harm him didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. He was scared some times, but every night since the incident at the train, he had dreamed of and learnt more about the creature side of himself. Because of this he felt stronger than he had in a long time. However, the increase in his power and the mystery of his different animal sides where another thing that scared him, but he was not sure how he should tell his guardians about it. Even if he felt stronger and surer of himself he still had the fear that they would abandon him if he was too much of a bother.

One thing that did bother him was Snape. He was acting in a peculiar way, and Harry found it very suspicious. Not once since he had come back, had Snape gone out of his way to make him more depressed.

Harry was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the voices before he was right outside the empty classroom. At first he just ignored it thinking it was just a couple of slytherins up to no good. He was after all in their territory. He had all intent to just walk away, until he heard the voice of Cho Chang saying something he had never expected from her.

"I can't believe an idiotic, no brained Blondie like you got into our house. You are such a disgrace. We have warned you again and again but you just won't stop embarrassing us. Going on and on about your stupid non- existing creatures and plots."

He heard a slap and hurried towards the door. He tore the door open and gasped in shock. Cho Chang was standing over a petite girl with almost white hair. She had big dreamy eyes and it looked like she had radishes in her ears. She had a red handprint on one of her cheeks and her dreamy eyes shone of sadness. Harry felt a protective feeling rise in his chest. For some reason, he did not like seeing this girl looking so sad. He might not know her, but it did not seem like a normal feature on her lovely face.

The moment Chang saw Harry enter she changed her facial expression from one of anger to one of adoration and sadness. However, she did not do it fast enough. Harry however decided to pretend he didn't see and get the young girl out of there. He hurried forwards and gently helped the girl up while asking her if she was alright and leading her out of the room. He heard Chang trying to come up with some excuses behind him, but he felt that the girl was first priority, he had no compassion for bullies and decided to end Changs' bullying as soon as he could.

The hospital wing was quite far from the dungeons, but he did not let this stop him. When he was far enough from the room he looked back and almost hissed in anger. Chang was following. He restrained his anger and kept walking and when Madam Pomfrey led the girl to a bed with a distressed Miss Lovegood he decided to wait and find out how she was, and at the same time he would take care of Chang.

"Harry, why didn't you wait, I would of course have taken the responsibility to take my housemate to the hospital wing." The tone she was using was making him sick all mushy and falsely sweet. A part of his brain added that the dreamy girl probably never would sound like that. He shook his head to get rid of those ridiculous thoughts. What did he care how the girl sounded like? He was just waiting to hear how she was, and that was that.

"Would you really? After harming her like this you would really take her to the hospital wing?" he raised his eyebrows at her and felt his stronger side appraising him. For some odd reason it was telling him that they needed to protect that girl and Harry decided to just go with it until he got the chance to talk to his paddy and Uncle Moony.

He watched as Chang stumbled on her words, trying to find some excuse or lie, and coming up with none. "Oh you don't understand Harry, she is just so horrible. She goes around everyday acting all high and mighty spouting bull. A freak like her needs to know her place."

arHarry didn't know what made him do it, maybe it was the wording and how she sounded like his relatives. Or maybe it was his strong animalistic side, but suddenly he had his wand pointed at her and he was threatening her.

"You stay away from her Chang and I mean it. If I hear one word of you in some way or another bothering that girl it will have consequences. And believe me I will find out."

Then he turned around and almost marched over to Madam Pomfrey to inquire about the girl before he left for the dormitories.

******************************************AN*********************************

Please review I would love to hear your opinion.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I am really sorry for the long wait. I THOUGHT I would be able to update sooner now that I have a break from school but my summer job is more tiring than I thought it would be. I will try to update more often but I do not make any promises.

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter, all rights go to their respective owners.

Harry rolled over in his bed. Hr could not get the fair haired beauty out of his head. Two days had passed since the incident, and she still haunted him. His other side seemed obsessed by her and he felt himself grow more vary. He had still not gotten a chance to speak to his guardians, but he promise himself that he would do so after the next DADA class.

He rolled over again and looked at the clock on the bedside table it was five in the morning. He saw no reason to try to get back to sleep, so he got dressed and decided to go to the library. He knew it would be empty so early and hoped to get some reading done. He had come across an interesting potion in one of his Defense books and he wanted to know more about it but so far he had found no mention of it in his other books.

He walked quietly out of the dorm and gently pushed the portrait open. Luckily he did not wake the lady and he silently made his way to the library. He knew he was not breaking any rules, but he still made sure to make no noise, he really did not want to meet up with some one, but he needn't have worried. Apart from, Peeves and Nearly headless nick he met no one. To his great surprise madam Pince was in the library when he got there, but she was sitting fast asleep at the main desk. He snuck past her and went over to the potion books and found one he thought looked relevant.

He sat there undisturbed reading for 30 minutes without noticing before he was rudely awakened from his mind. "Mr. Potter, what are you doing here so early." There was no mistaking that voice he thought before slowly closing the book and putting it down on the table. He felt himself sin into himself while slowly raising his eyes and looking into those of the widely feared potion master.

"I was… I was just reading Sir." Harry stammered. He quickly looked for an escape rute, before he managed to catch himself. This was a teacher he was safe. 'he wouldn't be the first teacher to try to harm you' a voice whispered in his ear. He shook himself and met the professors eyes. It was hard to say whether or not he believed him, but there was something there. Something hidden deep in those dark tunnels that Harry never had seen there before.

Snape bent down and looked at the book Harry was reading and his eyebrows lifted in surprise. If the boy was reading potion books like this one then what he had heard from Dumbledor about the boys intelligence might just be true. "I can see that Mr. Potter, but should you not be in your bed resting, or down in the Great Hall consuming breakfast like the other students?"

Harry almost gasped in surprise. Not from the question itself, but the way it was said. It lacked its normal edge. It seemed like the professor actually wanted to know. "I woke early and desided to look for a potion I came across while reading earlier this summer Professor. I figured since it was this early it would be quiet here." Snape looked down on him with lifted eyebrows, and noded to himself.

"And what potion might it be that caught your attention mr. potter? As I am the potion master I might just be able to help you."

Harry thought for a while before answering slowly. "Well I don't really know what it is called. I just came across a mention of what it does." Snape just raised a singular eyebrow and waited for him to continue. "It was a potion that could fasten a whole soul to a body. It also mentioned something about piecing together broken souls." Harry grew hesitant again at the surprised look on the professors' face and just sat there waiting for him to say something. He was sure the professor would laugh at him. Or sneer or something, but he just stood there looking.

It must have been ten minutes before the professor awoke from his mind. "I must apologize Potter. I do not recall ever hearing about a potion that did those things and therefore do not believe you will find mention of it in the school library. Perhaps you should get your pet dog to take you to the Black or Potter Libraries as they might have some books that mentions it." Then he turned and strode away robes billowing behind him. Leaving harry sitting there staring in awe. This was a weird day, beyond doubt.

He looked at the clock and was surprised to see that it was already half past seven and that if he did not hurry he would completely miss breakfast. He hurried to put the book back and walked quickly to the great hall.

When he got there he saw that Professor Snape was talking quickly to Professor Dumbledore and that they both look at him when he walked into the room. Further down Remus and Sirius was discussing something and at the far top of the Gryffindor table Hermione and the twins sat looking very worried.

At first he didn't notice that the hall went silent or that the other students started to stare, but when he was halfway across something happened. It all went very fast, but to Harry it felt like it happened in slow motion.

One of the Slytherins stood up and threw something at him, at first Harry couldn't understand what he was seeing. He just herd the students gasp and saw the horrified looks on his friends faces before his instincts kicked in and he ducked, rolled, drew his wand and quickly cast a quick immobulus before getting back on his feet.

He looked quickly at the slytherin table and noticed that the boy had disappeared. Then he turned to what he had frozen and he could not believe his eyes. It could not be possible. There was no way that she could be there….

*****************************AN************************************

Well that was it for this time. I know it is short but I really need to go to bed so that I can get to work tomorrow. I will start working on the next chapter tomorrow, but I have no idea of when I will post it.

I have made a new poll on Dumbledores role in the story, please take some time to answer it, and please review. Maybe the little monster that sits and eats my inspiration will go away if you feed it with reviews:-D


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Well here is the new chapter. I am still uncertain of what role Dumbledore will play in this story, but for now it leans towards him just being a naïve slightly manipulative grandfatherly type headmaster. Please vote on the poll as it will make it easier to know what you all want. I want to write this story so that as many of its followers as possible become happy with the result. Please review and enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter. All rights go to their respective owners.

"speaking"

'Thinking'

¤Pharseltounge¤

#speaking in animagus form#

****************************STORY*******************************************

Harry could not believe his eyes. There was absolutely no way she could be here. There was no way he would let her come here. He knew how much he craved her company any and now she were here. All alone beyond enemy lines. Something was definitely not right. He looked up at the head table for advice and his guardians and the headmaster mentioned for him to follow them. He levitated the creature in front of him and followed them towards the headmasters' office.

The moment they left it was as if a silencing spell was broken in the great hall. The students were screaming their opinion to each other while the remaining teachers were trying to calm them down and Snape was trying to find the student guilty of throwing the creature. Harry's friends all tried to figure out what kind of creature it was, but none of them had gotten a good look. They all shared a look before they snuck out of the hall and ran towards the dorms. Hermione had a plan.

At the same time Harry, Sirius, Remus, McGonagall and the headmaster had reached the office and Harry was sat squeezed between a pair of panicking marauders. The creature was floating above the headmasters desk while the headmaster himself was examining it.

"It's Nagini" Harry whispered through the arms of his guardians. They all turned to him and he sunk more into the safety of their arms.

"Nagini?" the headmaster asked, peering at him over his half-moon glassed. Eyes twinkling brightly again. "You know this creature m'boy?"

Harry tried to disappear into his Paddy and Uncle. He looked over at the giant snake hovering over the desk and shuddered. He had no idea how the boy had done it; the snake had been small as a pencil when he threw it and then grown as she grew nearer. He looked back at the headmaster before he answered. "She is called Nagini and she is Tom's familiar. If he was capable of love I would say she is the only creature he would feel that feeling for. I would never think he would risk sending her on a suicide mission like this one."

He drifted off and gazed out of the window trying to think of some explanation for his actions. He didn't pay attention as the grown-ups discussed or as Snape entered and told them of the boys escape. He was shook out of his musings by a question by the headmaster.

"Severus just presented us with an idea. As you are a Pharselmouth* would you perhaps be willing to try and get some information from her?" The Headmaster looked on him with eager eyes. While Snape just stood there starring at the snake with a weird look on his face. He looked almost frightened. And Harry found himself nodding.

"I do not really think it will work though. From what I have seen in my visions, she is completely loyal to Tom, but while I have read that a snake cannot lie to a pharselmouth, I do not know if she will answer at all. But I am willing to try." The headmaster nodded at him before transfiguring the desk into a cage of sorts and Harry released the spell he put on her. He felt Sirius hug him closer and Remus growled lowly. He gave them a small reassuring smile before slipping out of their arms. He walked slowly over to the cage and sat down on his knees.

¤_Why did your master send you here? ¤ _he hissed at her deciding he should just start with one question.

¤_To kill you, young speaker,_ ¤ she answered. He might have imagined it as he had not conversed with a whole lot of snakes, but it sounded forced and she sounded disgusted. He decided to make a note of it and ask her about it at a later point. He looked up at his teachers and asked them what they wanted him to ask.

"We need to know why she is here, and as much information you can get on Voldemort and his plans, locations and so on." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded and said he would try his best, but he made no promises.

¤How did you come to be here? How did you get in? Where is Voldemort and what is he planning? ¤ He hissed at the snake. She tried to strike at him, but the cage stopped her.

¤_One of my masters servants hatchlings brought me here¤ she hissed. ¤My master is many days travels away from here and he plans to take over the world and kill you.¤_ Harry almost laughed he had been right. As he was a pharselmouth she had to answer him and she could not lie, but that does not mean she could not be vague. And he doubted Tom would let her come her with as much information as she had without a means to control what she said. He met her eyes and gasped. There was no mistaking those eyes. It was him. He transfigured a chair into a black cloth and threw it over the cage before he mentioned for the teachers to follow him out of the office. The moment they were out Sirius and Remus started to mother him. He let them and once he was embraced in their protective arms he started to speak.

"I don't know how, but Voldemort somehow share a conscience with that snake, I saw him in her eyes." He saw something like triumph in his eyes. He couldn't understand why, what about having Voldemort in a snake was a good thing.

"So you are saying that we have Voldemort himself captured inside that snake?" Sirius asked, he to sounded happy and Harry knew he needed to explain before they became too excited.

"No, they share a conscience but He is not in her body, it is like they share a link, kind of like how I sometimes can see trough his eyes, he can see through that of his snakes." That was kind of the point that scared him the most. If the link he shared with Tom was like that of Him and this snake that meant that Tom could look through his eyes too. The only thing that had him relieved was that he would probably notice because of the pain in his scar.

Sirius noticed his concern and hugged him closer. He was also not so happy of the comparison. Then suddenly Harry thought of something. "But professors, if Tom saw through the snakes eyes all this time then he know that Snape is a Spy. He can't continue spying, If Tom knows he will kill him."

Snape starred at him for a while before speaking. "I assure you Potter, I am more than capable to take care of myself and I have done noting today that would make him think I am a spy for the light side."

Harry growled in annoyance, "but Sir, he has not only been here today. Nagini was brought here at the start of term by one of the death-eater kids." He looked up at the teachers begging them to understand. "You know how untrusting Tom is, he would not waste a chance like this. He would use this chance to make sure you where trusted, he has probably either followed you or someone else just looking for information on whether or not you are loyal to him or us this whole time." He met his professor's eyes, "there is no way he does not know."

*****************AN******************************************

*I do not know if I have spelled pharseltounge correctly, I will look into it for the next chapter, but if is it spelled wrong please do not take offence.

Well there was another chapter, I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you thought, good or bad I promise to not be very offended ;-)


	7. Chapter 7

AN:I am super, super, super sorry for the long wait. I have been super buisy at school and at the same time I haven't been feeling well. I hope you will enjoy this new chapter and review I know it is really short and badly written, but I will try to make the next chapter longer. This was just sort of a filler between the last and the next chapter.

Right now it looks like Dumbledore is going to be a naïve, slightly manipulative grandfather type, if you have other ideas of how he should be please review and tell me

****************************Story**************************

Harry begged them with his eyes to understand. He might not love the potions master, but he did not wish him dead. It didn't matter what he felt about the professor. He could not stand to see someone else die because of him.

Harry wasn't sure how he knew, but he was certain that Voldemort knew. The same feeling told him that Snape would not survive the next meeting with him.

Snape starred at Harry for a while before he came to a decision. He looked at Dumbledore and Harry felt his heart stop in his chest. Surely Dumbledore had to see that it was to dangerous for Snape to stay as a spy if there was even the slightest of chances that his cover was blown. Harry felt himself going into a slight panic when he saw Dumbledore slightly shake his head.

Harry felt his mind blow. How could he. Harry knew that as long as Dumbledore asked him, Snape would continue to go to the meetings even though he, himself felt he was found out. Harry could not believe that the man he had looked up to, the man who he looked upon as a grandfather could be this mean. He shook his head and broke free from his paddys embrace. "How could you sir. You're knowingly sending him to his death!"

"Harry, my dear boy, we do not know for certain that he is found out. And we cannot afford to lose such an important piece, because of speculation." Dumbledore looked at him with those annoyingly twinkling eyes.

Harry could seriously not believe that the headmaster was so naïve. "I know!" Harry shouted. "I know that he has been found out. I know that after the meeting later today. Professor Snapes dead body will be found somewhere near the school. And I know that when that happens. It will be your fault. I also know that the moment I have the dream that shows me how professor Snape dies. I will no longer follow you. I will no longer listen to you and I will see you as no more than an old naïve pitiful man."

All three adults looked goob -smacked at Harry. Sirius was proud of his son and how he had managed to stand up for himself, (he didn't even notice that he had called Harry his son.)

Snape was thoughtful and incredulous. He could not believe that the potter boy cared for his life. He had no idea he would fight for his, the greasy bat of the dungeons life like this.

Dumbledore was the one who got the biggest shook. He could not believe Harry had said that to him. The silent, trusting little boy had told him all those things. A small voice in the back of his head reminded him that harry was only small because of the neglect he had suffered because of him and the silence came from years of it being beaten into him. Dumbledore cringed at the thought and looked over at his lost boys. All three had to some degree suffered from abuse from the people meant to love them. And he had failed to see it in all three cases. He sighed and nodded. "He will not go back. But in the end the result might not be different. We have reasons to believe that Voldemort might be able to kill his followers thorough the mark."

Harry thought for a moment just looking at Snapes cowered arm. Then suddenly he nodded and asked Snape to see the mark. Snape hesitated, but when both Dumbledore and Sirius nodded he bared his arm.

In truth the dark mark was very fascinating. A snake and a skull. The skull looked like any old muggle tattoo, but the snake could not be more different. The snake was alive. It wasn't much, but it twisted and hissed lowly.

Harry had a sudden idea. He thanked the professor before he ran out and headed to an unused girls bathroom. He had work to do, and e needed to do it fast.


	8. Chapter 8

An: Sorry for the long wait. Please read and review…

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter; all rights go to their respective owners.

***********************Story*****************************

Harry barely noticed the people he ran past. He wondered why he hadn't thought about it before. He rushed past students and teachers alike. Didn't notice or care that he almost ran a pink frog over or that he almost stepped on Mrs. Norris.

He didn't calm down before he had landed in the chamber. Without anyone else knowing, he had been sneaking down there quite often after the Riddle incident. He had cleaned out the pathway to the main chamber and had started to explore the rest. It was during one of these times that he had found something that had to be Salazar Slytherin's library. In one of the many books there he had found a potion he felt could help with Snapes problem. Harry was sure Snape could manage to make the potion and then Harry just had to apply the potion to the marked skin and then tell the mark, in Parseltongue, to release.

He quickly got the book, a basilisk tooth and headed back. It was then of course that he noticed the problem he had forgotten. Usually, when he went down into the chamber, he brought his broom so that he could get back. This time however he had forgotten to do that and now he had no way to get back up.

He sat down on a big rock and started to think. It would be no use trying to use a spell, he had tried that before. While he sat there thinking a suddenly got an urge to climb, something in him told him that he would be able to climb up the slide. He had no idea why he did it, but he went with his feeling and started to climb. He had just gotten a few inches up the slide when he started to slip. To his surprise he suddenly felt something hard under his feet and hand. Not hard as in the stone of which the slide was made of, but hard yet soft, like branches or rots. He looked up and gasped in astonishment. Rots or branches were filling the bottom of the slide, making the perfect ladder to climb.

He felt giddy as he climbed. He had yet to talk to his guardians about his changes, but he knew without a doubt that he had done this. He had been the one to call forth the branches. With their help he got to the top without a hitch.

He decided to not hurry so much back to the headmasters' office. He hadn't brought a bag or anything down to the chamber and thus he had put the tooth right in his pocket and it would really suck if it were to shift and pierce his skin.

He felt that something was amiss when he neared the office. He couldn't explain the feeling, but just somehow knew. Because of this he knocked politely and waited for answer before entering. He had to look twice. His guardians, Snape and Dumbledore were all still there, but Nagini was nowhere to be seen. However there was a woman sitting at the desk before Dumbledore and it was her that made him stop. She looked like a giant pink toad.

"Ah, Harry m'boy. You're just on time. However I am afraid we have to postpone our chat as we have had an unannounced visit from the ministry." Dumbledore said eyes twinkling brightly.

"Of course sir." Harry smiled and played along. He bowed politely and turned to head back out. Just when he was about to open the door he was stopped by an annoying sound. It sounded like someone was choking on a flute or something.

"Hem, hem," the pink lady looked expectedly at the headmaster. Dumbledore just ignored her and motioned for Harry to keep going. "I really think Dumbledore, that we should not be so rude." Harry had thought her coughing was annoying, but her voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard, plus she was speaking in a tone you normally reserved for babies. "Usually, you would introduce people when they first meet right?" Harry looked pleadingly at the headmaster, begging him with his eyes not to introduce them. He really did not want to know this woman.

The headmaster smiled at him. "Ah yes. And usually you would use their titles when you speak to them yes? Isn't that also right **Madam **Umbridge?" He smiled a stiff smile and Harry felt chills down his back. "Well, Harry, this is **Madam **Dolores Umbridge. **Madam** Umbridge, this is **Lord** Harry Potter." Harry almost laughed when he saw how her face paled and how her eyes betrayed her true feelings as the headmaster laid pressure on the difference between their statuses. Harry might not enjoy being a lord, but right now it was worth it.

"Lord Potter-Black, you mean headmaster" Sirius interrupted and her face fell even more. It took all of Harry's power to keep himself from laughing. Sirius winked at him and to Harry's astonishment he even saw Snape with a small smile.

"Madam Umbridge is here to have a look at our teachers as the minister is concerned for the quality of our teachers." Harry felt his eyebrows lift. Sure there were some teachers he didn't like or could understand why had chosen to become teachers, but that did not like what he read between the lines. The ministry was getting involved in Hogwarts and that was never a good thing.

He looked worriedly at his guardians, but they just smiled. Neither Snape nor the headmaster looked worried, but Harry wasn't really assured. At that moment he decided that if it came to it, he would use his status as both the heir of Potter and Black and as the boy-who-lived to protect Hogwarts if it became needed.

Umbridge looked suspiciously at them and then made those annoyingly painful sounds. "I also believe this boy ran me over, when I was headed here and I want justice." All teachers in the room raised their eyebrows. It wasn't the point that she demanded punishment, but she claimed to be a pureblood and she had just dismissed the point that that boy as she called him had a higher status than her. Harry shared a look with his dogfather and smirked.

"That is Lord Potter-Black to you madam Umbridge. If I really ran you down I would be happy to take the punishment appointed to me, but that does not mean you are allowed to disrespect me." Harry felt his nerves disappear and he felt so happy. He had been so afraid that if he were to meet someone who disliked him and showed it, that he would return to that week boy he had been during the summer, but it seemed like whatever it was that were happening to him it was affecting his courage and he was really grateful.

Sirius and Remus smiled proudly at him, Dumbledore gave him a twinkling looked filled with pride and even Snape looked proud, if you looked really deep into his eyes. And as none was stupid enough to do that, no one saw that.

Umbridge flushed and made odd gasping sort of noises. "I will not stand for this" She shouted in her weird voice. Dumbledore nodded gravely.

"Yes I quite agree." He said and all except Umbridge gave him weird looks, but he just winked at them. "You speak so much about what is proper and what is not madam, and yet you disrespect someone with a higher status than yourself." Harry smiled discreetly behind his hand and then got it together and looked up at the headmaster. "Lord Potter-Black will of course be punished. A weeks' worth of detentions with professor Snape will do, I think." Harry made an angry look cover his face, but on the inside he was jumping in joy. Detention would be perfect, he could help Snape getting rid of the mark then and no one would know. Dumbledore truly was a genius.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I'm really sorry, I was going to update this last month, but then I broke my leg and I couldn't sit up and it is really complicated to lie on your back and type. So I hope you are not mad, here is the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter; all rights go to their respective owners.

***************Story******

Harry drew his breath and looked at the door in front of him. He had never been here before, nobody was really stupid enough to come to this part of the dungeons. He collected all his courage and knocked gently at the door leading to Snapes' private rooms. Even with all the courage he had collected his heart almost jumped out of his chest when the door opened and the professor let him in.

For a while he just stood there standing. This was not what he had expected. It was so bright, the rooms where colored in emerald green and he had plants everywhere. The walls where decorated with pictures of landscape and animals and it was so clean that the walls and floor almost shined. He was so captivated by what he saw that he didn't notice his professors growing impatience.

"Contrary to your beliefs Mr. Potter, I do not have all day to listen to your plans to solve the impossible." Snape snapped. Harry almost jumped out of his skin, but turned his attention over to the professor.

"Yes sir." He mumbled and put his books and notes down on the table. He was going to leave them there for the professor to look through, because he really doubted that he would be able to explain it very good. He sucked in a deep breath and started. "Well, I remember reading something about removal spells in a book I found a while back and I thought that one of those might work."

Snape raised his eyebrows and glared at him. "Mere removal spells will not work against the dark mark Potter, do you really believe that the professor and I did not try every known spell after the dark lord disappeared?" Snape looked at him and Harry gulped.

"I know you did Professor, but this is not a known spell. Ifounditinabookinthechambero fsecrets, it'swrittenbysalazarslytherin." Harry rushed the last part not knowing how his Professor would take it.

Snape just stared at him for a while. "Excuse me, I do not believe I heard that last part, Potter."

Harry huffed and repeated it at a slower pace this time. "I found a book in the chamber of secrets. The book is written in parselscript and is written by Salazar slytherin." Snape looked surprised, but Harry was not looking forwards to what he now had to tell him.

"However there is one thing I have to know before I will know which spell to use." Harry broke off, perhaps he should have done this with Professor Dumbledore present, then at least he would have known he was going to survive it. "I will have to know the exact words Voldy used when he marked you, but as he was speaking parseltounge…"

"You will have to view the memory as I cannot tell you." Snape finished for him and Harry nodded.

Snape looked at him for a long while, contemplating what to do. Had you told him that this would happen a few weeks before he would have cursed you and not even thought about letting Potter see any of his memories. But now things were different. Potter was not the spoilt little idiotic brat he thought him to be. He was actually smart.

"Fine, Potter, but if you tell anyone apart from Dumbledore I will use your intestines as potions ingredients." Harry nodded quickly and assured him that he would tell no one. "We will meet in the headmasters' office tomorrow after dinner and you will view the memories." Harry nodded again.

"Oh, I brought my notes on the spell and the proceedings together with a translated version of the spells and potion ingredients so that you could read up on it if you wanted to Professor." Harry said before he left the rooms. The professor nodded and motioned for him to leave. He had a lot to think about.

Harry could not believe that Snape had actually agreed to it. He had imagined having to go through weeks of trying to convince him or that he would have to sit through hours of Snape trying to repeat the sounds he had heard. But he was glad that the professor had agreed and that he had deiced that they would proceed the next evening. It would give him time to prepare and perhaps translate more of the book. He started to walk back to the dorms, so caught up in his thoughts that he walked straight into the fat lady. He shook himself out of his thoughts and gave her the passwords.

When he got in he almost walked straight into Ron and he felt a headache rising. He was so not in the mood to deal with Ron, but it seemed like he had other ideas.

"Well, look here mighty Potter had graced us with his presence." Harry raised his eyebrows at how similar Ron sounded to Malfoy, and then he got it. Malfoy had used the same insult many times before and he almost laughed out loud.

"Is it really that hard to come up with insults, Weasley? You have to go and steal some of Malfoys." He shared a grin with Hermione, who had come down to see what the ruckus was about. He saw Rons face heat up in embarrassment and hid another grin.

"We…well, at least I'm not an ungrateful lying bastard." Ron shouted. Harry shook his head and sighed.

"Weasley, you lied for years about being my best friend and telling me how you would never betray me, you never appreciate what you get or what you have, that makes you ungrateful and my parents were married when I was born so I am not a bastard. If you are going to insult me at least come up with something new and something true. It is just sad that you have to steal the insults Malfoy have been using for years." He huffed in mock sadness and walked around Ron and joined Hermione in front of the fire.

************AN***********

Well that was that for this chapter, Please review and tell me what you thought, what do you want to happen next, do you have some ideas for insults, new twists or you just want to say something please do so. I appreciate all and any feedback I can get.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: So sorry for the long wait, and for the short chapter. Please review!

Disclaimer; I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter all rights belong to their respective owners.

*********************Story***********

In comparison to this, translating the texts had been easy. He had now been trapped in the dungeons with the potions master for two hours. They had already watched the memories and after that Harry had easily picked out the right ritual and necessary potions. He had not counted on having to stay with the professor while he brewed. However Dumbledore had said that it would be faster if he stayed so he stayed.

It wasn't really that Harry minded, as the potion master was quite busy he had not had the time to yell at him, but he did glower. He hoped the potion would soon be done as the ritual would take quite some time and power and it would seem strange if he missed curfew or class the next day.

"There" Snape said as he poured the potion into a little bottle. "All done." Harry wasted no time and ran over to the fireplace to floo Dumbledore. Then he grabbed the potion and hurried to the room of requirement.

Some house elves had told him about the room once, when he had wandered into the kitchen, and Harry had thought that it would be the perfect place to do the ritual.

The moment he entered the room he wished for the ceiling to let the moonlight in and for a bed like table to appear under it. They had been quite lucky that this problem had surfaced so close to the full moon as that meant that the ritual would have more power and Snape would suffer less under it.

Harry felt his nerves returning. He had read Slytherins journals for hours upon hours and he was certain he knew what had to be done, but that didn't lessen the burden. If he did something wrong, the professor could end up dead.

Then the doors opened and Dumbledore and Snape entered. "Good, very good, m'boy" Dumbledore twinkled at him, when he saw that Harry had started the preparations. "Why don't you walk us through the ritual before we start?"

Harry drew a breath and started to light the candles arranged in a star around the bed, to have something to do while he answered. "Well" Harry started. "Professor Snape will lay down on the bed with his shirt and robes removed. I will stand by his head and start the ritual in parseltounge. Then when I give him a signal Snape will drink the first potion." Harry pointed to the line of potions standing by the left side of the bed. "A few moments after he has done that, I will cut around the mark with a basilisk fang…"

"What!" Snape bellowed, and Dumbledore turned startled eyes towards him. Harry just winced at the high volume.

"Don't worry. Half a minute after I have made the cut I will pour a bottle of phoenix tears over it and then let it soak in it." He put the last candle down. "You will be quite safe, it only takes two or three droops of phoenix tears to counter the venom and your arm will soak in it." He looked straight in to the professors' eyes. He knew that he was right and he wasn't going to let him back out now.

"And how do you know how many drops are necessary to counter a poison that it is said nobody has ever survived?" Snape asked while giving him one of those, don't think you can fool me looks.

"Because if it hadn't been enough I would have been dead" Harry replied in a low voice, turning his back on the professors.

Snape gave Dumbledore a shocked look. Surely Dumbledore would not have kept something this important a secret, the boy should have been hospitalized at once if he had been in contact with basilisk poison. However, by the looks of things Dumbledore had not known either as his look was as shocked as his own.

When was this?" Dumbledore inquired, removing all traces of shock from his face. Harry finished whatever it was he was doing before replying in a tone that told them that he thought the answer to be obvious.

"In my second year, when I was in the chamber. One of the basilisk fangs got stuck in my arm when I stabbed it. I was dying, but then Fawkes decided to save me." He answered, now fully facing them. "It is him you have to thank for the tears that will save you too professor." He nodded to Snape. "Should I continue to walk you through the ritual or should we begin?"

"Please continue dear boy" Dumbledore smiled.

"Well, as I said. Snapes arm will soak in the phoenix tears while I continue to chant in parseltounge. Then Snape will drink the next potion, this will make him feel quite strange as it helps to collect all traces of the mark and then expel it. Then when that is done he will drink the last potion while I thank the magic for their help and ask them to look after him. Then he will have to stay within the star until the last trace of Voldemorts nasty magic has been collected into the orb that will be floating over him. Any questions?" Harry finished and looked to the two men. They both seemed quite shocked, but they asked no questions.

"All right then, shall we begin?"


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I am so incredibly sorry. I have actually had this chapter done since February, however I managed to misplace it. I really tried to find my inspiration again, but my heart laid in my misplaced chapter so I didn't manage. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter, all rights go to their respective owners. **

***************story**********

Everything was black, an endless pit of endless black. There was some kind of sound, but it came from so far away. He couldn't remember what happened, just that he had done something important before the blackness came. It took him a couple more minutes before he even noticed that the reason everything was black was because he had yet to open his eyes.

He opened them to a blurry world and a weird noise. He again wondered what had happened. It was clear to him that he was not in the dorms or his godfathers' house, it was too dark for that. And then it hit him. The answer was so clear. He felt tears gather in his eyes, he was back in his cupboard. For some reason Sirius had sent him back to the Dursleys and they had locked him up in his cupboard. He felt his heart beat faster with a fear he hadn't felt since he was saved.

He didn't notice that someone moved to his side and dried his tears. He was too caught up in his panic. He didn't react at all before he felt himself being lifted up and hugged tight in a familiar embrace.

"Harry" the sound was back, but it was clearer now. Someone was shouting his name. The voice sounded panicked, but Harry couldn't remember whose voice it was, but it sounded so painfully familiar. "Harry, can you hear me? Please wake up. Come on pup, wake up for me." The person who owned the voice was shaking him gently now. "What in the world happened?" the voice asked, but it was directed at someone else. He could feel the presence of two other people in the room.

"He successfully removed both the dark mark and the dark magic before he suddenly collapsed." Another voice answered. It sounded old and familiar, but he couldn't place it.

His eyes were slowly adjusting to the light, and he noticed that he was in the room of requirement. His memories were coming back to him also, and he remembered that he was there to remove Tom's connection to the potion master. Apparently he had been successful. He tried to sit up, and the arms around him were there at once, helping him and steadying him.

"Harry!" The voice shouted. "Oh, I was so worried about you pup."

"Daddy?" Harry's voice was so small and vulnerable, that the other men in the room could barely hear him.

It was clear that Harry hadn't noticed his slip up, but the other men had. Sirius felt his heart fill with pride and love for the little boy he already considered his son. However he knew that Harry was not ready to call him that consciously yet.

"Yes, pup, it's me. Are you all right?" Sirius's voice was filled with worry."

"How did it go? Is professor Snape alright?" Harry asked anxiously. Subconsciously tightening his hold on his paddy.

"You did great pup, the professor is alright. Everything is alright." Sirius tightened his hold on him and rocked him.

"You did great Harry." The voice he now recognized as professor Dumbledore said. "Professor Snape has yet to wake up but the mark is gone and I can sense no dark magic from his arm."

Harry got to his feet and put his hands on the potion masters forehead and arm. Sirius and Dumbledore noticed that his hands where emitting a soft blue glow. However, they both knew that it was best not to disrupt him, when they noticed how concentrated he looked.

Harry stood over the professor for at least five minutes before he nodded to himself and poured a clear liquid into the professor's mouth. A couple of seconds later he started to move.

Dumbledore hurried over and helped the younger man sit up. "How do you feel, dear boy."

"Weird." Snape answered. It was then that the other grown- ups noticed the difference in the potion masters appearance. His usually stiff face was softer looking and he looked years younger.

"The connection with Tom had damaged your health and body more than you told me, so I had to give you some more phoenix tears to make sure you would have no after affect from the things you decided not to mention to the headmaster." Harry said to explain.

"Thank you, Potter." Harry understood at once, that it was a thank you for both the help and for the point that he had avoided telling the headmaster about the true state of his body.

Harry just nodded and inched closer to his paddy. He still felt tired and he just wanted to sleep, but he knew the others probably wanted to talk and stuff.

Sirius seemed to notice what went through his mind because he gathered him in his arms and quickly told the professors that they could talk more lately, but that his godson needed to rest.

"Sirius it is important that we speak of this so that we know of eventual after effects." Dumbledore said.

"No." Snape said. "The boy needs to rest, we can talk more tomorrow." Harry smiled gratefully, and Sirius hurried out before they changed their minds.

"We will talk more tomorrow pup, but for now, please rest." Sirius said as he laid his godson down. «And I'm not just talking about the ritual, but your reaction when you woke up also."

"Kay, Paddy." Harry mumbled, already half asleep. Sirius smiled fondly and couldn't help but feel his pride growing. His little pup had removed dark magic and healed his most hated professor all alone. However he had a bad feeling that this little stunt could have cost him his life, and he felt now more than ever that it was important that they had a little talk about his habit of sacrificing himself.


End file.
